


Долго и счастливо

by LolaRose



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dreams, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Vaanu Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: — А потом, — Тейлор смаргивает подступающие слезы, но не может их удержать, и по щекам ползут две мокрые дорожки, — Они поженились и жили долго и счастливо.
Relationships: Jake McKenzie & Main Character (Endless Summer), Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Kudos: 2





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> Я не в порядке, и мне не жаль.
> 
> Второе название "Сны о несбыточном"
> 
> Для меня история главного героя endless summer - прежде всего история о любви к людям, ставшими близкими, и о любви к миру в целом.

Тейлор сидит к нему спиной, когда Джейк осторожно подходит к нему и легко касается плеча, боясь напугать. Но и не вздрагивает, словно всегда знал, что он позади. С этого рифа вид на их дом лучше всего.

— Мы достроим заднюю стену и вообще все будет, как на этих ярких цветастых открытках, — говорит Джейк и присаживается рядом, находя ладонь Тейлора и переплетая их пальцы вместе. — Просто забор был самым важным элементом.

Чтобы никто не ворвался, не нарушил целостность из крепости. Их союза.

— К нам все равно никто не придет, ты ведь знаешь. Все пошли своим путем.

Тейлор даже не смотрит на него, хоть и не выпускает ладони, сжимает пальцы крепче. Джейку не нужно гадать, чтобы знать — что-то не так.

— Ты нервничаешь? Эй, перестань прохлаждаться и пойдем работать. Стены сами себя не построят.

Это ведь то, что они всегда хотели — один дом для них двоих. И больше никого. Мечта, которую они разделили между собой.  
Не имеет значение, что все это выглядит слишком нереально. Они вместе, и это главное.

— Джейк?

— Хм?

— Я люблю тебя.

***

— Эй, — Ребекка застывает в дверях и стучит по косяку, привлекая внимание. Настойчиво, показывая, что никуда не собирается уходить. Джейк неохотно поднимает взгляд.

— Мы выиграли судебный процесс, — начинает она и Джейк раздраженно закатывает глаза. Вот это новость, а то он сам не знал. Время, состоящее из интервью, встреч с юристами, слушаний. И имя Рурка, не сходящее с таблоидов, доносящееся из каждого чертового утюга. Тошнит от этого. Сестра замечает его взгляд, но совершенно не стушевывается и продолжает:

— Звонили твои ребята. Они хотели бы встретиться.

— Их проблемы.

Странно осознавать, что те, кто когда-то играли в его жизни важные роли, внезапно по потеряли свою значимость, а их лица стерлись. Словно просто не несколько лет, а тысячи…  
Ах, да, точно.

— Они скучают, Джейк.

Для него остались по-настоящему важны лишь два имени. Те, кого он потерял окончательно и навсегда.

— Ха-ха. Особенно, когда поминали как дезертира и предателя.

Кто бы что ни говорил, а тень лживых обвинений будет висеть над ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. Об этом будут молчать или внезапно неловко прерывать разговор, если кому-то не хватит мозгов не упоминать. Таких будет много, у людей от выпивки развязываются языки и улетает крыша.

«Эй, ну расскажи, как на самом деле было! Мы же приятели».

Пошли к черту.

Он показательно отворачивается, но Ребекка не была бы Маккензи, если б сдалась так просто. Она пинает мешавший ей стул, откидывает смятую одежду с кровати и застывает в середине комнаты, скрестив руки на груди.

— Джейкоб Лукас Маккензи.

Он узнает этот тон. Именно так она давала понять, что Джейк идиот, который опять ищет себе проблемы. Он возвращает ей взгляд.

— Бекка.

Она смотрит на него, нет, всматривается в лицо, пытаясь прочитать хотя бы там ответ на терзающие вопросы.

— Проходит время, а я смотрю на тебя и все сильнее понимаю, что больше не знаю своего брата. И знала ли когда-нибудь тебя вообще.

Вряд ли она ожидала, что после всех этих лет бегства и скитаний, после смертей, Джейк останется тем самым братцем Маккензи. Кого она видит перед собой? Неудачника, не сумевшего найти в себе силы бороться? Поехавшего крышей после травмы? Предателя, который придумал небылицы, лишь бы оправдаться?

И так странно понимать, что Ребекка все также остается его сестрой. Близкая и далекая одновременно.

— Потому ты все еще здесь? У тебя не закончился отпуск или какую ты там отговорку придумала?

Ребекка говорила, что переедет лишь на время судебного процесса, чтобы быть рядом и успеть помочь в случае чего. Однако с решением суда и оправданием для них всех еще ничего не закончилось. Джейк уже даже не пытается ее выпроводить.

— Плевать, что они думали. Я сохранила все письма от тебя. Просто знай, что я не сомневалась ни на минуту.

«Но зато теперь скептически морщишь лоб, как только я пытаюсь рассказать, что было там на самом деле. Когда я пытаюсь рассказать о Тейлоре».

Мобильник вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении. Черт возьми, ну как не вовремя!

«Эй, ты не можешь молчать вечно! Я тоже потерял лучшего друга, знаешь ли».

Джейк еще минуты три смотрит на текст, а затем удаляет. Ребекка правильно сказала — судебный процесс закончен. Можно сменить номер телефона.

***

Порыв ветра сносит пальмовые листья с крыши, и Тейлор, подпрыгивая, пытается поймать хоть один из них. Бесполезно. С этой стихией им уже не совладать, зато стены выдерживают. Джейк собой гордится — вот рука мастера. А то, что окно получилось кривое — дизайнерская задумка.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что начнется буря. Быстрее бы строили.

Тейлор хмурится, и в тот же миг на их оставшийся без крыши дом обрушивается ливень. Капли бьют, словно вражеские снаряды во время налета, бьются о земляной пол и бамбуковые стены.

— Эй, осторожно! — Джейк смеется и оттаскивает Тейлора подальше от самой большой дыры, туда, где вода пойти не достает. Тщетные усилия — с обоих стекает вода, волосы потемнели от влаги, а прохладный ветер вызывает мурашки по всей коже.Но Джейку не холодно, ему не может быть холодно, когда они в этом доме, а рядом друг с другом.

— Освежиться никогда не помешает.

Он проводит ладонью по влажному лбу, притягивает Тейлора к себе еще ближе и утягивает в поцелуй. Согревающе-жаркий. Буря продолжает греметь и ругаться, но никогда не достанет их здесь — в любви и безопасности.

— Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, толкнув Тейлора на пол, нависая сверху и сжимая в ладонях ткань футболки.

Кажется, проходит вечность.

Кажется, Тейлор подается к нему спустя мгновение. Целует шею, обвивает руками и опускается ниже.

Осязаемый.

Джейк не помнит, когда успел сколотить кровать (разве они не поставили только стены совсем недавно?), но она здесь, в этой заливаемой ливнем комнате. Иди нахер, дождь, не до тебя сейчас.

Врасти друг друга, стать единым потоком энергии, задыхаться в объятиях. Джейк готов сам взорваться изнутри, когда встречается взглядом с Тейлором — неожиданно сожалеющим и грустным.

Что не так?

— Я так хотел, чтобы меня помнили, но теперь думаю, что тебе лучше забыть. Джейк, ты ведь сам прекрасно понимаешь, что меня здесь нет. Меня нигде сейчас нет.

 _Нигде. Нигде. Нигде._ Отдается глухим молотом в голове Джейка, когда он просыпается.

***

  
Бекка не привыкла сдаваться:  
— Мои коллеги знают хороших специалистов, которые помогли им пережить психологические травмы. У нас на службе тоже всякое случается.

«А в это всякое входят морские монстры, пираты, гигантские роботы, сумасшедшие миллиардеры и Апокалипсис? У Ариэль, например, до сих пор живет дышащая холодом лиса».

Джейк перестал бежать, остановился, но не для того, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он не может найти в себе силы двигаться вообще.

И вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет летать снова. Он пробовал на тренажере, но руки трясутся, стоит взяться за штурвал.

Ребекка терпеливо выжидает несколько минут и вздыхает, встретив в ответ лишь насмешливую ухмылку.

— Я ненавижу себя за то, что не могу тебе помочь.

«Просто оставь меня в покое». Но она не оставит. Его сестра всегда была стойкой, если так подумать. Из тех, что даже натолкнувшись на крепкую стену, сжимают кулаки и бьются в нее снова и снова, пока камень не раскрошится в пыль. Джейку незаслуженно повезло с близкими, готовыми сражаться за него до конца.

За самого себя он биться отказывается.

Как она может не понимать, что это не заноза, которую нужно вытащить, чтобы рана не загноилась и могла нормально зажить. Это намного, намного глубже. Конечно, она не знает. И не верит.

Рот открывается словно сам собой. Он не успевает как следует обдумать эту мысль, но:  
— Знаешь…

Бекка, успевшая выйти в коридор, резко разворачивается и в этот момент больше похожа на какой-то животное, напряженное, приготовившееся к атаке (или обороне, с какой стороны посмотреть).

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Точнее, послушай это.

И он включает то самое голосовое сообщение.

***

— Тебе не стоит сюда приходить, — буря улеглась, принеся на берег странные обломки, осколки ракушек и разноцветные камешки. Тейлор собирает их в кулак и трясет у уха, вслушиваясь. — Потому что это не я. Потому что меня здесь нет. Нас здесь нет, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, просто боишься осознать.

Все места, где они оказываются, когда-то давно отложились у Джейка в памяти и каждую ночь он выуживает все из своей головы. Все, что хотел сказать, но не сказал. Что когда-то хотел спросить. Каждую фразу, которую говорил ему Тейлор, когда они были вместе. Сейчас он это понимает, но до сих пор не готов отказаться. Он живет за счет своих же грез о несбыточном.

— Тогда где ты? Я обещал, что…

«Найду тебя и на краю мира»

— В этом мире нет меня. И я не в силах сказать тебе больше, потому что ты, — он делает акцент на последнем слова, — _ты_ не знаешь ответ.

Он разжимает ладонь и камешки падают в песок, их подхватывают волны и вот они уже где-то далеко под водой.

— А так подумать… Если жизнь была ненастоящей, то и не смерти не существует, правда? Эй, — он оборачивается и нежно стирает что-то влажное у края глаза Джейка. Это не могут быть слезы, он не плакал много лет. Он попросту не умеет плакать.

— Не стоит грустить, это ведь не смерть. Я не умер, а просто продолжил свое путешествие. Вы все пошли своим путем, а мой немного отличается, вот и все. Ответы всегда заключались в вас, и вы смогли их отыскать. Открыть в тебе то, что по каким-то причинам подавили или боялись выпустить наружу. И в самом конце… я тоже узнал истину о себе.

— Ты никогда не видел настоящий мир, но все равно решил его спасти?

Джейк думал об этом во время многочасовых заседаний, во время бесконечных ожиданий, когда летел домой и со страхом ожидал встречи с родными. Он ничего не знал о мире о настоящем мире, не из воспоминаний и наивных фантазий Диего.

Наверное, это и значит быть человеком больше, чем любой из них когда-либо был. Настолько же глубоко нужно было любить все это, чтобы…

— Я узнал вас, и этого достаточно. Если в этом мире есть вы. и есть ты Джейк, то он прекрасен. Он всегда отражался в вас. Не я его создавал, а значит, не мне его и разрушать. Это ведь справедливо? Можно ли было отнять его у вас? Вы бы сами меня возненавидели.  
Он проводил ладонью по груди и останавливается в том месте, где лучше всего прощупывается биение сердца.

(Есть ли оно вообще?)

— И отдать свое сердце миру.

Они стоят на обрыве вечность.  
Вечность, в которой горел их погибающий в лаве мир.  
Вечность, в которой плыл остров.  
И бесконечный цикл, в котором Джейк и Тейлор влюблялись друг в друга.

— Если что-то во мне и было настоящее — это любовь ко всем вам. И моя любовь к тебе, Джейк.

Они впервые за все время, что встречались здесь (в нигде?) — на самом деле разговаривают. Тейлор никогда не говорил так много в сновидениях Джейка.

— Бойскаут, — он не продолжает, потому что не знает, что сказать. И затыкается, беспомощно кладя голову Тейлору на плечо, чувствуя как он заводит за ухо непослушную прядь волос.

— А все остальное — сны о несбыточном.

***

  
Дом внезапно оживает от разговоров и выпивки. Ребекка заранее предупредила, что позовет нескольких друзей потому что «в этой тишине невозможно жить, а раз уж я временно переехала к тебе…» По крайней мере от него не требуют быть хорошим хозяином и вести беседы. А там уже Ребекка пусть хоть не голове стоит пока соседи не вызовут полицию. Чтобы обнаружить, что Ребекка с друзьями есть полиция. Джейк усмехается своим мыслям и ловит на себе заинтересованный взгляд.

— А вы знакомый Бекки?

— Это мой братец Джейкоб! Я вам о нем рассказывала!

Джейк качает головой, и Бекка заминается ровно на секунду, прежде чем добавить:

— Он… вдовец.

***

— Почему бы тебе не написать Диего? Или Куинн, она найдет нужные слова. А Эстела…

Джейк отмахивается. Они ему не нужны, несмотря на все эти подбадривающие сообщения и письма во время судебного процесса, обещания не терять связи друг с другом.

— Зачем?

— Потому что они тебя поймут, если ты не хочешь делиться с сестрой. А ведь она так старается, Джейк.

— Бойскаут, ты ее даже не знаешь.

— Ее знаешь ты, а это главное.

Ах, да. Это ведь его долгие проникновенные разговоры с собой.

Солнце палит нещадно, Тейлор поправляет новые листья на крыше, встав ногами на плечи Джейка. Просто забыть и сделать вид, что есть только их дом и они в нем. И больше никого никогда не существовала. Нажать на волшебную кнопку и отменить.

Он аккуратно ссаживает Тейлора и окидывает взглядом крышу.

— До следующей бури протянем.

Тейлор хмурится и качает головой. Он в очередной раз просит не цепляться за прошлое. Обнимает крепко и шепчет на ухо:

— Джейк… Я хочу, чтобы ты меня помнил, но не так. Это не должно мешать твоему пути, а поддерживать в трудную минуту. Мир выжил не для этого. Так ты обещаешь написать им?

— Обещаю.

— Пока вы помните, я продолжу существовать. В шелесте травы и потоке ветра. В каплях дождя и холодном блеске звезд. Я навсегда останусь в вас. Никто не сможет отнять у вас этого.

Джейк ловит Тейлора за руку и сжимает до тех пор, пока не чувствует дрожь. Ту самую дрожь, что появляется, когда он берется за штурвал.

***

Ребекка находит его на крыше, как когда-то в детстве заметила, что Джейк вылезает из окна и начала составлять ему компанию. Не то, чтобы он не рад… Окей, сейчас он не очень-то рад чьему-либо обществу вообще.

— Так и знала, что ты здесь.

— Всегда хотел быть ближе к небу, — наверное, во многом из-за этого и решил стать пилотом. Вряд ли он теперь когда-либо снова решится туда подняться. Однажды упавший еще сможет встать, только он уже давно сбит. Конец, до свидания. Тебе достали, Джейк, ты закончился и признан никуда негодным.

Ребекка протягивает ему термос.

— Поэтому я знаю, что еще тебе сейчас необходимо. А то привык пить всякую дрянь.

Говорит полицейская, привыкшая к быстрым перекусам.

В кофе Джейк отчетливо различает аромат коньяка. На его недоуменный взгляд, Ребекка только ухмыляется и толкает в плечо, почти не сдерживая силу.

— В следующий раз принеси без кофе.

— Заметано.

— Помнишь, когда у меня произошла ссора с мальчишками во дворе, ты схватила игрушечный самосвал и на бегу в них запустила?

— Ха! Я попала! После этого они стали нас обоих бояться! Боевые сестра и брат Маккензи!

Это краткий миг былого единения. Когда они друг за друга были готовы перегрызть глотки и думали, что так будет всегда. Хранит ли она до сих пор на него обиду за бесследное исчезновение? Ни письма, ни строчки, ни знака. Джейк сделал это для того, чтобы защитить свою семью, чтобы хотя бы на их не упала тень обвинений и предательства. Он ранил Бекку, но это… Кажется, он все же способен понять Тейлора.

— Бекка… Я рад, что ты здесь. И что этот мир все еще существует.

Она не отвечает, только сильнее обнимает согнутые колени. Это к лучшему. Не стоит разрушать волшебную иллюзию того, что еще может быть как прежде. Звезды на небе холодят кожу, как снежинки.

— Быть может, мне стоит пройти курс реабилитации.

— Мы справимся, Джейк. Вместе.

Джейк поднимает взгляд в небо.

— Знаешь, ведь многие звезды, которые мы видим сейчас, на самом деле исчезли тысячи лет назад.

Как это было на Ла Уэрте. Россыпь незнакомых, давно погибших звезд. Ставшие со временем родными.

— Они были такими тысячи лет назад, а мы смотрим на них сейчас.

Застывшее в небесах прошлое. Застывший и потерявшийся среди времен остров, плывущий сквозь конец света, пока мир поглощался огнем.

Быть может, однажды он тоже сможет где-то далеко разглядеть их с Ребеккой на крыше — отблески уже прошедшего, отражения, что долетят до Тейлора спустя тысячи лет, когда их самих и в помине не будет на Земле. Быть может, и самой Земли уже не будет, как бы они ни старались ее спасти.

— Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив, где бы ты ни был.

Джейк знает, что все это не утихнет, так и останется незаживающей занозой в сердце, что невозможно вытащить. Но на мгновение становится чуточку легче.

— Не думаю, что буду готов тебя отпустить. Просто научусь с этим жить.

***

На острове снова шторм, их убежище еще никогда не казалось таким хрупким. Тейлор облокачивается на шатающуюся стену, лишь непонятным чудом держащуюся. Ветер издает нечеловеческий вой, словно где-то в капкан попал дикий зверь. Джейк сам это вызвал, и не знает, как снова вернуть штиль и солнце. Да какая к черту разница, если это все равно в последний раз.

Тейлор качает головой и дотрагивается до ладони. Неуверенно и беспомощно. Их ненастоящий мир уже разрушается.

И несмотря ни на что кажется абсолютно реальным. Прикосновения и тепло. Боль, пульсирующая в груди.

И осознание.

— Мы ведь больше не увидимся.

Так пусть они попрощаются, глядя друг другу в глаза.

(Эй, Джейкоб Лукас Маккензи, ты ведь помнишь, что все это у тебя в голове?)

— Мне нечего тебе дать, раз тебе не понравился целый мир в подарок… Я не могу вернуть тебе того, кого ты уже потерял…

Майка… тебя, Тейлор. Раньше Джейк сказал бы, что потерял все, но за него все еще продолжает бороться Ребекка, она никогда не перестанет бороться.

И он отправил сообщение Диего. Быть может, настала пора им всем встретиться. С теми, кто помнит, как однажды их мир погиб от извержения вулкана и горел вместе с человечеством, пока они не нашли в себе силы разорвать бесконечно повторяющийся цикл.

— А я расскажу тебе сказку.

— Мне начинать нервничать?

Тейлор улыбается, и Джейк видит в его глазах тот блеск, который однажды взял его в плен и не отпустил. Невыносимо оторваться от этого лица, Джейк до сих пор помнит все в мельчайших деталях. И оно не сотрется со временем, он это знает.

— Обещаю, что все закончится хорошо. Жил-был одинокий мальчик, который больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы у него был лучший друг.  
Джейк сидит у него в ногах и слушает, слушает, пусть и сильно хочется попросить прекратить. Ему страшно знать, что будет дальше. Тейлор зарывается пальцами ему в волосы и аккуратно ласкает кожу голову, запечатлевая на макушке поцелуй.

— А еще был на свете храбрый и отчаянный пилот, который был предан своей стране, но страна предала его. И пилот знал, что больше никому не сможет доверять. В его сердце тикали часы, которые никак не могли остановиться. И пилот бежал под это тиканье все дальше и дальше, — его голос дрожит, но Тейлор прокашливается и, справившись с собой, продолжает тягучий рассказ. О них всех. Одиноких, несчастных, неуверенных в себе, преданных и сломанных.

Джейк никогда не найдет слов, чтобы описать глубину своего чувства.

— И был, а может и не был, кусочек острова, который очень хотел стать человеком. И желание мальчика смогло совершить невозможное… Он воплотил в себе то, чего как будто бы им не хватало. Но на самом деле это все уже было в них, просто скрывалось глубоко внутри. И в итоге наши герои смогли обрести самих себя.

Лица и картинки мелькают перед Джейком, как кинохроника. То, что было. И то, чего, возможно, никогда не было (или же они проходили это в цикле раз за разом, когда пытались все исправить?) Потери и смерти. Самопожертвования и предательства. То, что открывало в них самих глубоко спящее, не всегда хорошее. Они просто люди, в конце концов.

— Кусочек острова грезил о мире и влюбился в него, пусть и видел его лишь в отражении своих друзей. А еще он полюбил отчаянного пилота, который смог остановиться и дать отпор несправедливости. Он нашел в себе силы бороться дальше.

Голос его перекрывает шум бури, и вскоре стихия успокаивается. Но конце не выглядывает, и они остаются в полумраке. Одни, застрявшие где-то посередине Вселенной. Это только их мир и только их история. 

— А потом, — Тейлор смаргивает подступающие слезы, но не может их удержать, и по щекам ползут две мокрые дорожки, — Они поженились и жили долго и счастливо. И их история не закончится никогда.

А сны о несбыточном растают как дым.


End file.
